


Warm and Bright

by impalaloompa



Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [16]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geraskier, M/M, geralt doesn't care cause he's in love, geralts brothers tease him about jaskier, jaskier falls asleep And Geralt carries him up to bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: “Aww, how cute,” Lambert lilted and Eskel cuffed him around the ears.“Leave off Lambert. It’s not every day we get to see this adorable, fluffy Geralt,” mirth danced in Eskel’s eyes.“Fuck the pair of you right to Nilfgaard,” Geralt growled at them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857856
Comments: 14
Kudos: 311





	Warm and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Have a short, soft geraskier piece just cause 
> 
> Comments and feedback butter my biscuits

A crack of thunder rumbled overhead as Geralt, Eskel and Lambert bundled back into the entrance hall of the Witcher’s Keep.

Their late evening sparring session had been cut short by the turbulent weather, and just as Geralt closed the doors behind them, rain tumbled down from the black clouds.

The static in the air made Geralt’s teeth itch, and he grumbled to himself as he propped his swords against the weapons rack.

“Fuck it’s warm in here,” Lambert plucked at his collar, “your bard must have convinced old Vesemir to light the hearth again.”

A smile quirked the corner of Geralt’s mouth.

“My bard isn’t as versed to the cold as you or I,” the silver-haired Witcher folded his arms across his chest and fixed Lambert with glinting amber eyes.

“Ah, Lambert’s just jealous that Jaskier has been here at Kaer Morhen less than a week and already has Vesemir wrapped around his finger,” Eskel mused, nudging the younger Witcher playfully.

Lambert scowled, pushing him back, then added his swords to Geralt’s by the rack.

“Seems I’m the only one not doting on the bard’s every whim,” he grunted.

“Give it time,” Geralt smirked.

Lambert pulled a face at him.

“Come on, you prick,” Eskel barged Lambert with his shoulder and made his way into the great hall.

Lambert went to follow but crashed into Eskel’s back as the dark haired Witcher halted abruptly.

“What the fuck, Eskel?” Lambert hissed.

“Geralt? I think you might have some competition for your bard’s heart,” Eskel grinned.

Frowning, Geralt peered into the great hall and his heart panged in his chest.

Vesemir was sitting cross legged in front of the flickering hearth, surrounded by pillows and throws, a book propped open on one knee, and on the other rested Jaskier’s head. The old Witcher was carding his fingers through the young man’s thick hair absently as his eyes flicked back and forth across the delicate pages of his book.

Jaskier was curled up on his side, back to the dancing flames, eyes closed and breathing softly.

His lute lay beside him with his notebook and quill.

Ignoring Eskel and Lambert’s quipped teasing, Geralt came quietly into the great hall. Vesemir lifted his head as he approached and blinked slowly at the white-haired Witcher.

“We were discussing the structure of his latest ballad,” Vesemir glanced down at Jaskier, “I think the heat of the fire got to him.”

Geralt knelt down next to Jaskier, affection blazing in his amber eyes as he very gently caressed the young man’s cheek.

The bard stirred, a soft noise escaping him as his eyes fluttered open. A hazy smile broke out across his face as he focused on Geralt.

“Hey,” Jaskier hummed sleepily.

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed,” Geralt tucked his arms under Jaskier’s knees and around his shoulders, cradling him to his chest and lifting him up in a single, fluid movement.

Jaskier made a noise of protest but let his head fall into Geralt’s shoulder as the Witcher carried him out of the great hall. Geralt didn’t miss the proud look on Vesemir’s face that followed him back into the entrance hall.

Eskel and Lambert were still hovering by the doors.

“Aww, how cute,” Lambert lilted and Eskel cuffed him around the ears.

“Leave off Lambert. It’s not every day we get to see this adorable, fluffy Geralt,” mirth danced in Eskel’s eyes.

“Fuck the pair of you right to Nilfgaard,” Geralt growled at them.

Their immature chuckles echoed off the high vaulted roof. Geralt rolled his eyes at them, then turned towards the stairs.

Very gently, being careful not to jostle the half dozing bard too much, Geralt climbed the flight of stone steps and made his way to his bedchamber.

Jaskier muttered something as Geralt placed him on the bed. The Witcher slid off the bard’s boots, kicked off his own, shirked his light leather armour and then climbed into bed next to Jaskier.

He pulled at the covers and throws until they were comfortable then bundled Jaskier to his chest, holding him close and burying his nose into Jaskier’s hair.

The bard let out a soft sigh, his breath tickling Geralt’s neck. Geralt felt Jaskier’s fingers curl into his shirt as he settled.

“Love you Geralt,” Jaskier mumbled, snuggling impossibly closer.

Geralt smiled, warm and bright.

“I love you too,” he whispered.


End file.
